Ritsuko MK. II
Ritsuko is a Dojo Duelist created by Sweeft. She is a female android with brown hair and aquamarine eyes. Appearance MK. I Ritsuko's Mk. I body consisted of gray metal parts which formed the majority of her torso and limbs. Circular joints connected major sections of each limb. Her face, midsection, and hands were given a light skin complexion. Ritsuko wore her brown hair down to her chest. MK. II Ritsuko's Mk. II body differs slightly from its previous model. Aside from different body structure, most of her torso is now a lighter gray in color. Only the shield plating on her forearms, shins, and shoulder are black. Her brown hair is now styled in a sideswept bobcut. Personality Ritsuko is easygoing and friendly, finding joy when given the chance to interact with her colleagues. However, she acknowledges having bouts of self-consciousness and insecurity over her nature as an “artificial human.” As such, she responds negatively when treated as a mere machine or robot. Due to her artificial nature, Ritsuko displays a strong curiosity and thirst for learning. She also displays a light-hearted, if somewhat sarcastic, sense of humor, due to prolonged interaction with other crew of the station. Ritsuko views her creator Dr. Yusuke Masuda as a caretaker and father figure. As with her desire to be “as human as possible”, this precept is possibly a product of Dr. Masuda’s engineering. The specifics of the precepts’ extent remain largely unknown. Background Ritsuko was created by Dr. Yusuke Masuda, a scientist employed in Aether 2.0's Defense Initiative program. She was first discovered by city authorities in a storage room-turned-illegal housing complex. After being taken into federal custody, both she and Yusuke were conscripted into Aether 2.0's Defense Initiative through "special admission." They now reside in base #7 of the Outer Division of the Initiative. She was given a role as an auxiliary reconnaissance drone for a year until given official designation as Operative, though is yet to represent Aether 2.0 in the Duels system. Weapons & Utilities Plasma Thrusters Both of Ritsuko’s feet are built around heavily-armored plasma thrusters. Ritsuko possesses full control over the strength of thrusters, being able to perform complicated aerial maneuvers even at maximum speeds. The propulsion provides enough thrust to boost Ritsuko from a standstill to 100 km/h in 2 seconds. The thrusters have been downsized from the previous Mk.I body to reduce the risk of extreme overheating. Additionally, the palms of her hands house a smaller version of the thruster which aid in steering and control. Nanofilament Wire A microscopic flexible wire of diamond-like tensile strength, 50 cm in length, is stowed in both of Ritsuko's feet. The wire can be released either with one end connected to Ritsuko’s foot or with it running the entire length of the foot; it can be used as a short whip or to augment her kicks with slashing capability. LRAD Both of Ritsuko's forearms are equipped with crowd-control LRADs (Long-Range Acoustic Device) underneath their shielding. The LRADs emit a highly focused blast of sound at a frequency of 10 kHz. When activated in short, high-amplitude bursts, the device is capable of knocking a person back a very short distance as well as temporarily disrupting sensitive electronics; when activated in a constant low-amplitude frequency, it causes mild discomfort and nausea. At low power, it can also be utilized as a long-range directional speaker. Impact Shields A layer of nano-dampeners under the outer surface Ritsuko’s forearms and lower legs use an energy-diverting system to mitigate impact. Reverse-engineered from the microcircuits of a Lumauran magic rune, the system converts kinetic energy into heat through a series of kinetic dampeners. The dampeners require energy to run proportional to the force of impact absorbed. Approved kinetic dampener capacity is equivalent to the kinetic energy contained in a standard-caliber rifle bullet; excess load will cause an increase in the unit’s internal temperature. Battles Sources http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=10488 Category:Duelist Category:Active